This invention relates to a toothpick for dislodging debris from between a person's teeth.
Wooden toothpicks for dislodging debris from between a person's teeth are well known but represents a problem in that they may splinter. Recently, a reusable plastic toothpick has been developed which is made from a relatively hard rubber and is provided with a blunt tip so as to prevent injury to the gums when the pick is being used.
Since this plastic toothpick is comparatively hard, it cannot be used to stimulate the gums.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a toothpick which is fabricated of a material which is sufficiently soft to permit its use as a gum stimulator.
Furthermore, existing plastic picks do not provide for storage of the toothpick between uses or for cleaning thereof. It will be appreciated that improper storage and lack of cleaning can pose a possible health hazard.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide means for storing and cleaning a reusable toothpick between uses.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.